Hearts Broken,Words Spoken,Tears Cried,Lies Lied
by Abbi16x
Summary: A NILEY/NELENA story. Nick falls for both girls but who shall he choose? Rated K /T for safety.
1. Meeting Selena

Demi waited impatiently, she started to fidget in her chair and she had only been there 5 minutes. She was the only one in there, of course, the café had only just opened and no one was in a rush to get there. In fact she felt kind of embarrassed, all the staff were starring at her as if she were wax. She smiled politely at them but secretly couldn't wait to get out.

"_Come on, Selena!" _She muttered under her breath. Selena was never normally late, especially if it involved Demi. Suddenly she heard the door open and two hurried feet coming towards her.

"I'm so sorry I'm late! I had to walk all the way here." Selena said hugging her best friend from behind.

"It's OK, I've ordered you a chocie milkshake, your fav!" Demi grinned, pushing the drink towards her.

"Aww, thanks Dems. So, what's the news?" Selena asked.

"Your gonna meet some people." Demi grinned again.

"Are they cute?"

"Most definitely!" Demi laughed.

* * *

"Miley, I really have to go now." Nick said, wrapping his arms around her waist.

"Why?" Miley whined, she hardly sent any time with Nick, and if she ever did, it was always rushed.

"Because, me, Joe and Kev are going to meet Demi at some café, she said it's very important." Nick said, in between kissing her softly on her neck.

"But, I'll be all alone." Miley said.

Nick laughed and this time leaned in and kissed her lips while cupping her face.

"Now go, before the paps see." She said, breaking the kiss.

"I love you." Nick shouted back after she started walking off. He heard her say 'you too', smiled and quickly ran in side.

"Now if your going to kiss Miley right in front of the house, at least call me on my cell and warn me." Joe said, chucking his cell in the air and attempting to catch it.

"What ever, Joe."

"Lets go guys, Demi is going to go mad!" Kevin said grabbing his keys and shoving his younger brothers out of the house.

* * *

"Demi, you know I have an interview in 15 min-"

"I know, I know, they'll be here, ok?" Demi persuaded her, when in fact she had no clue when the boys were coming.

"Ok, but I really don't want to be late." Selena sighed.

"You won't be, because they are finally here." Demi said as she watch Kevin's car pull up. She jumped out her seat and ran outside.

"Guys, where have you been? You said you'd be here 10 minutes ago!" Demi shouted at the boys who just laughed at her anger.

"Blame lover boy over there." Joe said, pointing at Nick who just shrugged.

"Right, come on." Demi said.

As they got in side Selena's blank face turned into a massive grin.

"Oh my god, it's the Jonas Brothers!" She said.

"Ta da!" Demi laughed.

"Yeah," Joe laughed at how Selena was star struck, "wait, your erm, Selena, right? Gomez?" Joe said.

"Yeah, that's me." Selena grinned.

"We can finally meet you, your all Demi talks about." Nick said, giving her a friendly hug.

"She always talks about you lot as well." Selena, feeling a sudden spark go through her body. She couldn't take her eyes off of Nick, there was just something about his curly hair and beautiful eyes that always caught her attention.

"Good things I hope." Kevin laughed, shaking her hand.

"Yeah, don't worry." She said, only taking her eye's of of Nick for a few seconds. Nick felt the same way, her smile caught his attention and he watched her just smiling in awe.

"Sel.. your interview." Demi said.

"Oh god yeah! I totally forgot!" Selena shouted, snapping out of her daydream.

"I could drive you there, if you want, I mean, it looks as if you have no car." Nick offered.

"That would be.. fantastic. It's only to the television centre, is, that ok?" Selena asked.

"Fine, don't worry." Nick smiled.

"Great." Selena said bye to the others, grabbed her bags and walked out by Kevin's car.

"Way to go Nick, first date!" Joe joked.

"Joe, he has a girlfriend... right Nick?" Kevin said, turning to face him.

"How could I forget." He said, grabbing his keys and leaving out the door.

"Who's his girlfriend?" Demi asked once he had left.

"Miley, but it's all on the down low." Joe shook his head.

"Miley, um, wow?" Demi blankly said.

"err, don't you like Miley?" Kevin asked, watching Nick as he drove off.

"She's al right, I guess but like, I didn't really think Nick would go for some one like her, like isn't she other the top and acts _way_ older that she is?" Demi said, pausing several times.

"Yeah, that's Miley." Joe laughed. "But he's smitten, I've never seen him fall for someone so bad."

Demi just nodded in respect, she wasn't quite what to say so she left it there.

* * *

"Your song's are so good, its so cool that you right them yourself." Selena said.

"Thanks, you write songs?" Nick asked her, blushing from her compliment.

"I try." She laughed.

"Oh come on, I bet your really good."

"Nope, not me. It's a shocker to me that your still single." She said.

"um, thanks." He replied, not mentioning Miley. "Well, here we are." he said, quickly changing the subject.

"Thanks again for dropping me off." Selena smiled. "oh, do you want my number?" She asked. Nick nodded she they swapped phones and type in each others number.

"I'll call you sometime." Nick said.

"I'll be waiting." Selena said In her flirty voice.

Nick grinned, reversed and left the parking lot and all the time Selena couldn't take her eyes off of him.


	2. Keeping the passion alive

**A/N: Thank you so much for the reviews, im not really Nelena, im NILEY all the way, but this just came :)**

**

* * *

**

_I only own the plot._

_

* * *

_

The interview was a blur for Selena, same old questions, she put on her signature smile and tried to answer every question like they had ever been asked before.

"Selena Gomez everybody! Thank you so much for coming on!"

"Thank you for having me!" Selena said, kissing the interviewer, Sarah, on the cheek. The audience cheered as she waved goodbye walking off set.

"Well done Selena you were great." One of the crew members shouted at her. She smiled at him and quickly left the building. Once she got outside she reached out for her blackberry, ready to dial Demi's number to take her home.

"Your ride awaits." Nick said, pulling up just right by Selena, she dropped her blackberry in her pocket and laughed.

"You waited all this time?"

"No." He laughed, "I went for a coffee, got attacked by some fans then came back."

"Why?" She asked.

"Because, I knew you needed a ride home." He stutterd.

"That all?" She asked, knowing something was on his mind.

"Yeah."

"Right..." She grinned.

* * *

"Do you think Selena likes Nick?" Joe asked Demi as they walked out the café.

"Err, they only just met."

"You saw the way they looked at each other." Joe said.

"Selena, doesn't fall that easily." Demi laughed.

"Really?"

"Yeah, it took her 4months to realise this guy was crazy about her and yet, she said she needed to know him better, they was with each other every day." Demi said.

"Wow, do you fall for guys easily?" Joe asked.

"Yeah, why?" Demi stopped to look at him.

"Err, just wondering." He blushed.

"Seriously, I'm always falling for guys. I don't think ive ever really settled for one guy before." She sighed.

"Why?" Joe asked, he didn't quite know why he was talking about relationships with Demi but it calmed him.

"I guess I've never found the right guy." She sighed again. "There just so hard to fine, I mean there's so many hot guys but there all jerks and why am I saying all this stuff to you?" She laughed. "That's embarrassing."

Joe just laughed along, and he didn't know why, didn't Demi trust him?

* * *

"Thanks for the ride there and back." Selena smiled still sitting in the car.

"Any time." Nick said.

"Well, I better be going." She said. "I hope we can hang out some more, I really like to get to know you better." She smiled this amazing smile that made Nick blush.

"Err, yea me too."

"Thanks again." She reached out and touched his hand that was on the gear stick and he felt a rush of electricity pass through him.

"Cool..." Was all he could manage.

Once he was home he saw Miley hanging with her friend Mandy and he gave her a quick wave, parked his car and walked over to meet her.

"Hey baby." He greeted her with a kiss on the cheek. Mandy was the only person Miley told about her and Nick.

"I missed you."

"Guys, im gonna go." Mandy winked at Miley and walked off.

"So, how did your café meeting go?" Miley asked him sitting on the swing. Nick suddenly remembered and decided not to tell Miley about meeting Selena. Because that was Nick, full of secrets.

"Err it was fine, Demi just wanted to catch up." He smiled at her, he was good at lieing. Very good. Trying to end the conversation as soon as possible he leaned in and kissed her neck. He leaned back up and saw her bit her lip, her eyes glowing, he still loved Miley, no doubt about that, but what was these feelings for Selena? He had only just met but had heard so much about her, she was beautiful, but so was Miley.

To push Selena out of his mind, or at least to the back of it, he leaned in again and this time kissed Miley passionately and felt the energy rush all around him.

This was all she wanted, Nick. She felt her world wasn't complete without him. It took her two years to finally tell him how she felt and when she did, was so relived that he liked her back that she just feel into his arms and he feel into hers, and that's they way she wanted it to stay.

He had never kissed like that her before, in fact he had never even made out with her before. He liked to take things slow, real slow. She felt her hand reach up and into to his beautiful brown, curly hair and he did the same to her. When lack of oxygen became a problem they had no choice but to break the kiss. Neither of them didn't know just what to say, but they both loved it.

"Wow." Miley grinned, "that was..."

"Good." Nick said, also grinning.

"That's one word you could use." She laughed. He grabbed her hand and took her inside his house and up to his bedroom where they just sat on his bed, In each others arms. Nick thought the more closer he was to Miley, the more he would forget about Selena, but still her irresistible smile came back into his mind, the way her body was in the perfect shape, the way her beautiful hair feel down her cute baby face. He blushed at the thought of it.

"You look so cute when you blush." Miley said, grabbing his hand.

Nick looked down at her and snapped back into reality.

"Miley, you've got to go." He quickly said.

"Um, why?" She asked.

"I have to... write a new song, for you." He said, gently kissing the tip of her nose.

"Ok." She laughed, getting up.

"Go, go now." He said, gently shoving her out the door.

"Ok, im going, I'll call you later." She said.

He quickly grabbed the end of her jacket and pulled her close kissing her passionately again, he wanted the passion to last as long as it could. Once the kiss was broken she just bit her lip and walked off.

He quickly rampaged around for his phone and after finding it he found Selena's number.

He shook head knowing he didn't want to do this but still he pressed call.


End file.
